1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a real-time method, system and program product for collecting web form data. Specifically, the present invention allows web form data to be routed to a data analysis system in real-time.
2. Background Art
As the use of websites in commerce grows, web analytics becomes an increasingly popular tool to measure website usage data. Specifically, it is advantageous for website owners to be able to see the extent and nature of the use of their websites. Some questions regarding website usage are easily answered by processing web server log files. However, collecting the data to answer more specialized questions can be extremely difficult. For example, suppose a customer wishes to check the status of a purchase order he/she made via a retailer's website. The customer will typically access the analysis system and be directed to an “order status” web (HTML) form. Using information such as his/her name and a password, the user will complete and post the web form. The user will then be given the status of his/her order. From the retailer's perspective, it could be extremely valuable to identify the customers that are most frequently checking their order's status. This would allow the retailer to adjust his/her business practices accordingly. For example, for customers most concerned about their orders' status, the retailer could use the fastest shipping method as a default whenever those customers place orders. Unfortunately, collecting specialized information such as this in an efficient manner is not currently possible using some form transmission methods.
Heretofore, website administrators have relied on log file analysis to perform web usage analysis. Specifically, when a user interacts with a website, certain HTTP data (e.g., the requested URL, the referral URL, return code, bytes transferred, user identifier, session, URL parameters, etc.) are stored as log records on the web server. This data generally appears as HTTP request data, cookie data or URL parameter data. However, the data in the log records typically only contains values from a web form that is sent to the web server via the GET method. As known in the art, the GET method appends the form data to the destination URL. Unfortunately, data sent via the GET method is restricted in length by a maximum length request, thus, hindering the volume of information that can be collected. Moreover, in order to analyze web form data using log files, the web application itself must be modified so that all web form data is submitted via the GET method. Such a restriction on the web application is generally not acceptable. Still yet, when obtaining form data to the web server via the POST method (e.g., data streaming), real-time analysis is not possible.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a real-time method, system and program product for collecting web form data. A further need exists for a submit method and an on-submit handler attached to web forms within a requested web page to be replaced with a new submit method and on-submit handler. Another need exists for the new submit method to change a destination of a validated web form from a web application server to an analysis system so that the data within the web form can be collected for analysis. Still yet, a need exists for the destination to be changed back to the web application server after a predetermined period of time so that the web form can also be routed to the web application server.